frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Combat type
Combat type (战型 Zhàn Xíng) is used to determine the position or the type of art used by a person in combat. There are three combat types: martial arts (武术), magic arts (法术), and medical arts (医术). Overview Combat types are used to categorize people's battle preferences, so it is not used to determine the user will only have martial arts, magic arts, or medical arts skills. Medical arts cannot be used for battle, however. It is possible to use the first two combat types for battle. It is important to also note that the combat system involves the use of Chinese internal alchemy. In most cases, combat using internal energy refers to using and cultivating qi. Usually, external energy is the physical strength, movement, and or action used for fighting, and they are generally direct. More simply stated, the amount of qi gathered cumulatively refers to the user's internal strength, and the damage or result of the skill/attack is the user's external strength. Very often, one would be able to detect another's internal strength as an important aspect of determining a person's cultivation rank. Martial Arts This refers to anyone who knows how to fight traditional battles or with the use of a weapon. This type of art comes directly from the person, physically and or spiritually. Magic Arts Magic arts and martial arts are not very different, but magic arts most closely associate with using nature and laws to cast spells or create something extraordinary. Magic arts are typically the combat type for anyone not interested in direct and close combat. However, people can still use magic arts in any range. Most people prefer to cast magic from their own qi, but weapons can also store and hold qi for external casting. In some situations, the external energy is the object of which they use to cast their qi. Breakdown of Magic Magic users are able to choose the types of magic for battle. There are many forms of magic, but most can be categorized down into a few categories. Since magic relies on nature, learning and understanding the five elements (metal, wood, water, fire, earth) is essential, as most forms of magic come from one or more of the elements. *Illusion Magic (幻术), the creation of illusions. *Spell Magic (咒术), the use of spells and curses. *Poison Magic (毒术), the use of poison. *Soul Magic (魂术), the use of power from soul spirits, first practiced by Ense. Additionally, there are two main categories of magic: white/light magic (白术) and black/dark magic (黑术). White/light magic is commonly referred to 光术 instead, but no one uses the term because the 7th Conventional Law had already abandoned the use of black magic, therefore white magic is basically magic itself. Medical Arts The entire combat system involves qi greatly, and so thus medical arts. A medic's role is very important in understanding how to find cures, treat illnesses, and provide benefits to people who do and do not practice martial and magic arts. Medical arts is not necessarily a type used for combat, but they are able to provide aid through skills that often use qi (most associated with magic arts) to heal comrades. Trivia *Upon early creation of Frontier of Yu's combat system, there were three combat types that were separated mostly by range. It was then split into combat type and combat position, leaving with only martial arts and magic arts. In addition, medical arts was a magic arts lower category by the name of healing magic. See also *Combat position References